winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Labyrinth Prologue
The Labyrinth Prologue. Note: This page belongs to Rose Maiden 829. Please don't steal or copy. Don't change anything without my permission. Thank you! Rating: This story contains some violence and darkness that may be unsuitable for young children. If you are under 13, please ask your parents before reading. Thank you! Prologue Mirrors. Dozens of mirrors filled the large chamber. Every corner from the walls, the floor, and to the ceiling were lined with mirrors. But they reflected nothing. For now, they were dark and silent; awaiting the command to awaken. The chamber held a few other things as well. A large, black jade throne cushioned with red satin pillows was stationed in the middle of the room; black jade pedestals encrusted with rubies and lit by torches were positioned around the throne in a wide semi-circle. That was all ''except ''for a man crouched at the base of the throne. And even though the flames emitted light, the man remained in shadow. A black cloak covered his body; a hood was pulled over his face. ...And he was crying. Heartbroken sobs muffled the crackling of the burning torches. His body shook so violently that it was as if each cry would tear him to pieces. Suddenly, the chamber was filled with an incredibly strong gale. The torches were immediately extinguished. The man, quite startled, halted his sobs. Gray smoke filled the room. It curled and twisted, making odd shapes and patterns. It washed over the pedestals and they were relighted. Then it floated over to the middle of the room and swirled together. And as it spun, it became more and more solid. After several moments the smoke drifted away to reveal a sinister, black creature. It was very tall, nearly ten feet, and looked somewhat like a human. The creature walked towards the man saying, "My Son," The man stood up. "Father," he said shakily. "Oh, Father!" He collapsed into the creatures opened arms and started to cry. "My poor Son," The creature murmured, stroking the man's hair. "My poor, unhappy, little Son. Tell me, what ails you?" The man just continued to sob. "Tell me, Vortis," The creature gently demanded. "I-I-I don't kn-know F-Father," The man replied. "Don't know?" "I feel..." "Go on." "Empty. Lost. It's horrible. I can't stand it!" The creature continued to stroke the man's hair soothingly for several minutes in order to calm him down. At last, the man's cries subsided. "Vortis, my Son, stand up," the creature commanded. Vortis obeyed. "Hold out your arm," the creature continued. Vortis did so. The creature made a small cut on Vortis's wrist and then placed his hand over the wound. Vortis began to glow as energy was transferred into his body. After a moment the glowling ceased. The creature removed his hand from Vortis's wrist and the cut was gone. It had been completely sealed by the energy. "How do you feel now, Vortis?" the creature asked. Vortis grinned mischievously. "Much better, Father." "Excellent! Now come with me." The creature led Vortis towards one of the mirror-lined walls. Once they got there, the creature snapped his fingers and the mirrors came to life. Planets came into view; each mirror reflected a different planet. "Vortis, do you see that planet?" the creature asked, pointing towards a mirror that reflected a bright green planet. "Yes, Father," Vortis answered. "I can sense strong fear coming from that planet, my Son. Bring us closer." Vortis flicked his hand and the planet flashed forward. "Stop!" the creature commanded. "There! The palace! The Royal Palace of Lynphea!" Princess Krystal sat atop her throne in the royal throne room. Guards and Lady's-in-waiting walked about, attending to their duties. "The guards, Vortis, show me the guards," the creature said. Vortis once again waved his hand and a row of guards standing in formation came into view. The creature pointed his finger at one. "Him. It's him. I can feel strong fear coming from him. Bring him here." Vortis placed both hands against the mirror and concentrated. Black magic formed around his fingers. On Lynphea, a hole was opening up beneath the guard. With a mighty cry, Vortis blasted the spell at full power. The guard felt the ground tremble beneath him. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled downward. He cried out for his comrades but it was too late. The hole closed up and he was gone. Vortis fell into the creature's arms in a near faint. The spell had completely exhausted him. "Well done, my Son! Well done!" The creature praised. "But we need more, so many more. But go now, my Son, rest." Wrapping his cloak tighter about himself, Vortis trudged wearily to the throne and sat down. He sighed heavily before falling into a dead slumber. The creature breathed deeply. "Ah, the fear, the tears! This nightmare is giving me so much energy! But I Need more. And I will get them. Every. Last. One." Laughing insanely, the creature once again returned to it's smoke-like form and disappeared. Characters Antagonists ﻿ *Vortis *Creature Trivia﻿ Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:Rose Maiden 829